


Roommies

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Help, How Do I Tag, Korean Keith, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Roommates, au-roommates, i'm drowning with this ship, klance, masculine pronouns for Pidge, roommate au, those two I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Lance is waiting for his new roommate, Keith. How will the boys deal with each other?





	Roommies

**Author's Note:**

> KLANCE FANFIC YOOOOOOOO!!
> 
> I'm back!! 
> 
> Okay, so I found the prompt on tumblr and liked the idea ouo)/ 
> 
> Thanks for clicking!

Okay so my roommate should be there at any time. I heard he was from Korea. I hear the door bell and go see who it is. He wears a red plaid shirt, a black band tee, black pants and a beanie. And whoah!! He's hot! I mean, pale skin, blue-gray eyes, black hair. Damn.

“¡Hola! The name is Lance McClain.” He takes his hat off. Oh wait, he's got a mullet. Not that hot after all.

“Keith Kogane.” We shake hands.

“Welcome here. This flat is my mother's who wants me to learn to live on my own, but I'm free to have a roommate. There are rules.”

“Which are?”

“Mainly, no one-night stand, this is not a brothel nor a love hotel here!”

“What if I have a partner? I mean, like a boyfriend.”

“Unless it's serious, nope. I don't wanna hear you guys.”

“What are you? Twelve???”

“On a scale of one to ten, yeah. But no, these are the rules, but hey, if you don't agree with them, you can leave.”

“I can't so you'll have to stick with me. I won't bring anyone home. Are friends okay?”

“Oh, yeah, sure, as long as you don't get wasted, 'cos yeah, if you come back home drunk, you'll sleep outside, I don't even care about what hour of the day or the night it is! Lemme show you around. Here's your room, here's mine, here's the bathroom, and you've already seen the kitchen and the living room. I got stuff to do, so yeah, do what you like, don't bother me.”

 

I go back to my online game called Legendary Defender. I hope LonerSamurai is online. It's been weeks since he last logged on LD. He's still not here. I decide to take care of my skin while waiting for my friend. I hear knocking on my door as I put the face mask.

“Yeah?”

“Lance, what's the Wi-Fi password?”

“Wait, I'm coming.” As I go out of my room, Keith looks at me with a weird expression on his face.

“What?? Never seen a dude with a face mask on??”

“No.”

“You should put some, I can see all your blackheads. It's kind of gross. Anyway, here's the password. Now, excuse me, I have stuff to do.”

 

I leave him in the living room and go back to my room. LonerSamurai is online!!

 

“ _Duuude!! Where have you been???? I thought you were dead!!”_

“ _Sorry, pal, life has been a bitch with me lately, couldn't tell you cos my phone died and I couldn't afford a new one :/ But I found a job and a flat, so I'm back, ready to kick some Galran asses!!”_

“ _Yeaaah! That's the spirit!!”_

“ _Btw, I changed my phone number! I still have urs, so I'm gunna text ya :) Don't freak out, it won't be some kind of creepy perv or stuff XD”_

“ _K xD”_

 

I get his text almost immediately.

 

“ _thx, dude”_

“ _yw! Did u take your daily quest?”_

“ _Yeah, maybe we should ask IncrediblePidge, HungrySamoan, SpaceDad, HandsomeMan and AlteanPrincess to join us? I mean, it's been a while since the guild was reunited!”_

“ _Yeah, sure, but tbh, I'd rather play with you alone and this quest is super easy”_

“ _oh.. Okay”_

 

We play for an hour, but I have to leave because I'm hungry and I have to put my face mask off.

“Keith!! Dinner's ready!!”

“Coming.” I will never get over the fact he's got a mullet. And the more I look at it, the more I notice it's dirty. We eat in silence until I break it.

“Soooo.. What do you study?”

“I dropped out of school. I'm working with my brother.” He doesn't even ask me what I'm doing in life. Living with him's gonna be so much fun. Yay.

 

I don't wanna play anymore, I text LonerSamurai instead.

 

“ _Dude, I got a new roommate”_

“ _Oh yeah, how is he? Is he cute?”_

“ _He is cute, sort of xD”_

“ _Sort of?”_

“ _Yeah, he got a mullet and oh god, it's gross like the dude doesn't wash it!”_

“ _Wow rude o: I also have a mullet!! But about the dirty hair, well, I can't talk cos my parents kicked me out, and before I could find my brother, I couldn't take a single shower xD”_

“ _GROOOOOOOOSS!!!”_

“ _That's not that gross!! Anyway, I found a flat, and I have this hot dude as a roommate, but he's way too talkative, he seems nice, tho”_

“ _Totally gross!”_

 

Wait!

 

“ _WAIT!! did u say hot dude??”_

“ _Yeah, why?”_

“ _Is he, by any chance, into guys?”_

“ _Your gay is showing, Sharpshooter! XD”_

“ _Ikr! XD But u said he was hot.. r u into dudes too? Or do u like to swing both ways? Or r u just a dude who can say when another guy is handsome?”_

“ _Totally gay x) u?”_

“ _Totally bi x) Partially why my mom told me to live on my own bc she couldn't stand me :/”_

“ _That's totally why my adoptive parents kicked me out, they saw me with another dude in my room, and we weren't playing monopoly if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”_

“ _omgggg duuude u killin meh with that smiley xD but I'm sorry for what happened :/”_

“ _Well, it happened like two months ago, so it's pretty much the past”_

“ _Yeah, but still!! It's awful!”_

“ _Don't worry, I have a job and a flat now :)”_

“ _K :) G2G, tomorrow, I get up early, and it's bad for my skin if I don't get enough sleep xD”_

“ _K good night! XD”_

“ _Thx, sweet dreams! Sleep tight!”_

“ _thx, u 2”_

 

–

 

Beyoncé wakes me up and at the moment I open the door, Mullet head thr ows a nasty underwear at my face and I scream. 

“Duuuuuude!! What the fuck!”

“It's what you deserve for waking me up with that crazy noise.”

“It's _Beyoncé_ , you jackass!”

“Yeah? Tell her I hate her whatever this is, but it's definitely not music!!” I hate that dude!

“Here's an option! Shut your quiznak!”

“Not sure you're using it right.”

“I don't care!!” I don't even take my breakfast and go to the shower instead. I put on the music and start dancing in the shower cabin. I try to relax under the hot pouring water. I wash myself and get out. I notice I forgot to lock the door.

 

I hear my phone beeping. I wrap a towel around my hips and check the notification.

 

“ _Dude!! I just saw my roommate naked, he was turning his back to me and damn he was dancing in the shower! I was hypnotized by his hips and his ass omg I can't deal with his hotness”_

“ _ur gay ass is so weak xD”_

“ _u would be too!!”_

“ _Try not to think about screwing his perfect ass xD”_

“ _Too late x)”_

“ _duuuuude! :o”_

“ _What? I'm a just a regular dude! I'm not some kind of monk or idk! x)”_

 

When I got out the bathroom, Keith was gone. Good. I gather my stuff before going to college. Hunk's waiting for me, as usual.

“Sooo… I noticed LonerSamurai and you were online playing together yesterday, without calling the others and you've been doing that really often! When's the wedding? Will we be invited??” 

“Okay, look I'm sorry, but he wanted to play with me. Anyway, my roommate is here and he gets on my nerves!!”

“How is he?? What does he look like??”

“He's a dick, he basically said Beyoncé's music was shit! Can you believe this guy??? I bet he listens to old ass rock songs!”

“It's called classic rock, Lance. And it's nice and so is Beyoncé!”

“How does he look?”

“He got a mullet. A. Freaking. Mullet!!!! Seriously!! Who wears a mullet in 2018??? He's cute, though. But he's gross, He didn't take a shower yesterday before going to bed!!”

“Lance, look, not everyone takes three showers a day!”

“I only take two!”

“Yeah, one is enough, you know!” Hunk smiles at me as we arrive at the campus.

 

Pidge joins us.

“Sooo!! Heard you had a new roommate, when do we meet him??” he asks.

“He's a dick!”

“Why is that?”

“He said Beyoncé's music was shit.” Pidge bursts out laughing.

“Oh my God, and it's enough to say he's a dick????”

“To me, yes!! Beyoncé is a blessing, she's a goddess! We don't deserve Beyoncé!!” Pidge and Hunk laugh like crazy as we go to our classes. Pidge studies science, he's a genius. Hunk studies physics, but I think he'll quit for cooking classes. And I study art and music.

 

I invite my friends for diner tonight and Hunk insists for cooking. I can tell cuisine is his passion, he can cook anything and it'll taste good. I bought everything we needed and beer. Except for Pidge since he's still underage. Keith comes back home half an hour after us. I introduce Pidge and Hunk, he barely says hi and go to his room.

“Wow, he's not the talkative type!” Pidge says.

“I'm gonna talk to him.” I say.

 

I go know on his door.

“May I come in?”

“Yeah.”

“What's the matter with you??? Can't you just be polite with my friends??”

“I was polite. I said hi.”

“That was rude!! You haven't even told them what your name was!!”

“I bet they already know it 'cos you can't stop talking!”

“That was rude anyway!!”

 

I go back to my friends in order to help them with the diner. I call my roommate and we eat. Few beers later, Keith is way nicer. I text LonerSamurai, but he doesn't reply, I guess he's busy t onight. Keith says goodbye to Hunk and Pidge, then comes to me and asks if I need some help. I accept.

“Okay, look, I'm sorry about earlier, it was rude.”

“Cool.”

“No, but really. I had a rough day at work.” I notice that his arms are muscled, he must work out a lot. He's not looking like a bodybuilder, but yeah, he's got muscle. And he smells! Oh god, he smells.

“Is there something wrong? You have a weird face.”

“ _You_ have a weird face! And you smell!! Please, take a shower!!”

“That's super rude!!” He leaves me here and I hear the shower few moments later.

 

“Laaaaaance!!!” I finish drying the dishes and go to the bathroom.

“What?”

“Where's the shower gel?”

“It's the red bottle on which it's written 'cinnamon'.”

“Noticed that one, but the men shower gel??”

“There's only one, so you either buy it or you use mine.”

“Fine, I'll use yours!”

 

I text Loner.

 

“ _Can you believe this guy?? He asked where the 'men shower gel' was?? Like I smell like a girl!! I mean, there's nothing wrong, but shower gels who are destined for women smell much better and they make my skin so smooth *-*”_

“ _xDD seriously??”_

“ _Yeah!!”_

“ _omgggg dude u killin me”_

 

I hear Keith laughing. I swear to god, this guy is a psychopath!! The way he laughs?? He sounds like a demon!!!

 

“ _Duuude!! He's laughing!! I'm scared for life!!”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _Because it's like he's got a demon inside!! He sounds like a demon!! Help???? ;-;”_

“ _Run for your life!! xD”_

“ _It's so not funny!!”_

“ _Omggg yes it is! XD”_

 

And I hear the mullet laughing like crazy.

“Stop laughing like an idiot, mullet!!” He shows up at my door with his stupid wet hair which makes him look even hotter and with his stupid towel around his stupid waist and showing off his stupid abs.

“Can I live??” I can't stop looking at his body, damn, he's hot! I throw a pillow at him.

“Get the fuck out!” He leaves. Oh wow, no, no, no, no!! I think I have a boner.

 

“ _Duuuude!!! Just saw my roommate almost naked, and damn, that mullet head is hot!!”_

“ _Funny, mine saw me only wearing a towel and his jaw dropped xD”_

“ _Now, if you will excuse me, I got stuff to do.”_

 

That night, I jacked off to Keith for the first time.

 

–

 

The next morning.

 

“Lance… Walls are thin! Think about the other one who lives here!!” Keith's cheeks are as red as a tomato.

“Stop acting like a virgin! Dude, you're like twenty!”

“Yeah, and?? Can you be more silent next time??? Oh and I'll spend few days at my brother's place, so I need your phone number.”

“Why?”

“To let you know when I come back.”

“I'll know when you come back when you come back!”

“Okay..”

 

I leave for school. The day was long but it was okay since I talked to LonerSamurai. When I came back home, Keith was gone. He left a note saying he'd be back in three days.

 

“ _I'm free for three days!!”_

“ _Nice! :D What will you do?”_

“ _Dance, sing and play video games in my underwear, of course!! ouo)b”_

“ _k xD”_

“ _What?”_

“ _Nothing xD”_

“ _He heard me last night x)”_

“ _He heard you jacking off?”_

“ _Yeah, he was like 'Walls are thin!!', he's such a virgin!! xD”_

“ _Aren't you a virgin too?”_

“ _Yeah, but he doesn't have to know x) and so r u so shaddup!! xD”_

 

OH NO HE DIDN'T!

 

“ _Duuuude! He left and he didn't put his nasty socks in the laundry!! I'm not his mom!! Too bad I don't have his phone number bc I'd call him to yell at him!!”_

“ _xD”_

“ _Stop laughing, asshole!!! It's a real issue!! And I can smell them!!”_

“ _Aren't you exaggerating a bit?”_

“ _Definitely not!!”_

“ _You remind me those Latino dramas in which they exaggerate everything xDD”_

“ _Dude, I'm Cuban, don't mess with me.”_

“ _omgggg XDD”_

“ _*does the hair flip thing in Spanish*”_

“ _XDD”_

“ _What can I say I'm hilarious x)”_

 

I go back to my room after cleaning Keith's mess. I go in the shower and change my clothes. I put them in the washing machine and I start it.

 

“ _What u doin? ;)”_

“ _Nothing, just chillin in my bed, u?”_

“ _Changing clothes ;)”_

“ _Why so ;)? o-o)”_

“ _Because ;)”_

“ _k o-o)”_

 

I decide to go play video games in the living room.  I receive a picture from LonerSamurai.

 

“ _Who's that hottie??? owo)”_

“ _Me”_

“ _Oh shit wrong number, sry Sharpshooter!”_

“ _Don't worry, I'm gonna delete it since it was not for me.”_

 

 

I'm so disappointed that it wasn't for me. I think I'm getting attached to him.

 

“ _You can keep it, y'know ;)”_

“ _Really?”_

“ _Yeah ;) But I have to ask for one in return!”_

 

I take a photo of my body without showing my face and send it.

 

“ _OH HELLO THERE!”_

“ _xD Come on, I'm not as hot as you are even though I'm pretty cute!”_

“ _No, but really!!”_

 

We end up playing Legendary Defender with our friends. I found out that SpaceDad was LonerSamurai's brother. And AlteanPrincess lives with HandsomeMan. I know IncrediblePidge and HungrySamoan in real life since they're my best friends, Pidge and Hunk. We're planning on meeting each other in person. I'm scared, to be honest. It'd be great, but what if I'm disappointed in LonerSamurai, or worse, what if  _he_ 's disappointed in me? It would be a shame. 

 

I go to bed. That night I dreamed of a threesome with LonerSamurai and Keith.

 

–

 

Two days later.

 

“I'm back.” I choose to ignore him and I concentrate on my video game. “Oh hey, can I play?”

“No, plus I'm pretty sure you suck.” I hear him do the nose thing when you smile.

“You don't know that, c'mon, lend me a controller and you'll see!”

“Fine.”

 

An hour later.

 

He's a goddamn monster!! How?? Just how??? He smiles at me and I have to admit that he's cute.

“You're good at this game, Lance.”

“I'm better at Just Dance! Wanna try?”

“Okay.”

 

“No, but Lance!! HOW??? How do you do that hip thing??? Are you cheating???” Keith's blushing pretty hard.

“I'm a natural!”

“More like you had dance lessons when you were younger!”

“I had, that's true. But hey, not my fault if you don't understand the rhythm! Want me to show you some things?”

“Uh.. Yeah..” I grab his waist and his hand.

“Put your feet like this and don't step on me!”

“I'll try.”

“So, now you move your hips like this.” I look at him dead in the eye as I move my body against his. He looks away. I can't help but smile.

“Okay, your turn, move your lower body like I showed you.” He tries but blushes even more. “Go slower like this.” I grind really slowly against him and he ends up pushing me away.

“Keith?” He locks himself in his room. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah.. I need to be alone for a moment.”

 

I go to my room and text LonerSamurai.

 

“ _Duuuude! My roommate acts weird af”_

“ _Sry, busy atm, text you later”_

“ _k :)”_

 

Shame.

 

I hear weird noises from the room next to mine. Could he be… He's definitely touching himself. I shouldn't listen to him, but hearing his muffled moans are a huge turn on.

 

My phone rings.

 

“ _Back!”_

“ _wb! Sooo.. What were you doin?”_

“ _Nuthin”_

“ _yeah, right”_

“ _no but rly .///. it's bc of my roommate, he did a weird thing with his hips and damn I'm so screwed! I mean, I hate the dude, but he's so hot”_

 

I don't answer because I feel a bit of jealousy. I'm really attached to that dude, I mean, I have a crush on him, but I don't know if he feels the same.

 

“ _Sharpy?”_

“ _Yeah?”_

“ _r u okay?”_

“ _yeah, why u ask?”_

“ _idk, when I talk 'bout my roommate, you're either taking a long time to answer or u don't”_

“ _idk wat ur talkin about ;///;”_

“ _rly?”_

“ _yeah”_

 

I try to hide my feelings, but I can't.

 

“ _I might have a crush on u”_

“ _Might? ;-;”_

“ _why so ;-;? o-o)”_

“ _cos I also might have a crush on ya”_

 

Okay, wow! That was unexpected!!

 

“ _wow o-o) I mean, wow o///o)”_

“ _What? X//D”_

“ _That was unexpected!!”_

“ _So was your confession!!”_

“ _So, Loner, what do we do? I mean, what r we?”_

“ _Sharpshooter, would you make me the happiest man and be my boyfriend?”_

“ _Yeah, sure, LonerSamurai :3”_

 

And right now, I think about what Pidge and Hunk are gonna tell me. I remember them asking me when the wedding was.

 

“ _What r we gunna tell the team? When r we gunna tell 'em?”_

“ _idk x) maybe we should keep it for ourselves, I mean, we don't have to tell 'em everything about our lives”_

“ _Yeah, right, but I know IncrediblePidge and HungrySamoan irl and they already asked me when our wedding was planned x)”_

“ _oh. x)”_

“ _yeah x)”_

“ _Tell 'em if u want, I'll tell my brother”_

“ _k :)”_

 

I leave my phone on charge in my room and go to the kitchen, it's time to cook!! I'm so happy that I start to sing and dance along with the music.

“What the fuck, dude?” Keith joins me in the kitchen. I notice he's smiling. It's not the brightest smile ever or something like that, but he's smiling, and my heart skips a beat. And it totally shouldn't!!

“Come and dance with me!!” I grab his hands after putting the pasta in the boiling water. I start dancing again.

“Why are you so happy? Did you hook up with a girl?”

“No, better than that! I got a boyfrieeeeeend!! What about you? You never smile!! Tell me everything!!!”

“Congratulations for your boyfriend, I can't believe someone is crazy enough to be able to deal with you. I also have a boyfriend.” Oh. I shouldn't feel like that. I mean, I'm happy that my crush told me he felt the same way, but why am I so sad all of a sudden???

“That's great!!” I reply with a bright smile. “C'mon, dance!”

 

We ate our pasta in silence. What am I doing with my life?? Like seriously?? I have a boyfriend and I'm really happy about it, but I'm also super sad that Keith has one too. I'm gonna talk to Pidge tomorrow, he's gonna help me. I hope so.

 

__

 

The next day.

 

“Piiiiidge!! I need your help!!”

“Why?”

“Let's say I have a boyfriend, and so does my roommate, and I'm happy to have my boyfriend, but I'm also sad that Mullet head has one. What the hell?”

“I think you got a crush on your boyfriend, but you might be in love with Keith.”

“Ew! I'm not, he's gross!”

“Yeah, right, but based on what he told you, do you think you know who he can be?”

“Pidge, this town is big, I don't know every single person here! And why do you tell me that? Do you know who he is in real life?”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe??? Tell me more!!”

“I'm not the one who should tell you, he should. But, tell me, Lance.. Is your boyfriend LonerSamurai?” I feel my cheeks blushing.

“Yeah.”I can't refrain a smile. He laughs.

“Why are you laughing???”

“It's nothing, really, Lance, don't worry!! I thought about that one post about bananas if you replace every 'a' by the other vowels, like 'benene'.” I laugh too.

“But, Pidge… You _know_ who LonerSamurai is, right?”

“I _might_ know, yeah, because I _might_ have hacked his computer?”

 

We go separate ways to our classes. Something in my gut tells me I also might know LonerSamurai in real life. I mean, he told me he had a mullet, he knows the word quiznak which is used on Legendary Defender, and when I told him I saw Keith half-naked, he said his roommate's jaw dropped and he also said his roommate was talkative. Oh and he came back the night Keith moved in and he has a brother who helped him. Don't tell me LonerSamurai is Keith??? That would explain a lot. I'll ask Loner out for a date, and I'll see who's gonna come.

 

But at the same time, what if it's Keith?? But what if it's not Keith?? There are too many questions in my head. I look at my phone and I notice I have a text from Loner.

 

“ _Dude.. I was wondering, it's been more than a year since we know each other, could we meet in person?”_

“ _Wow o-o)”_

 

Okay, I'm scared.

 

“ _I don't wanna disappoint you. I need more time.”_

“ _Oh okay, Sharpy! Don't worry :)”_

“ _thx dude :)”_

“ _np”_

 

I need to be sure at first. I need to know if it's Keith. I mean, something in my gut tells me it could be him. Maybe because I wish it was him? I don't know anymore. I don't know what I am doing with my life. I mean, I do have some feelings for LonerSamurai, but it seems that I also have some for Keith. And it's not okay, I'm not okay with this!!

 

“ _Dude? Still there? I need to talk to you”_

“ _Yeah, what's up?”_

“ _I'm sorry, really, I totally have some feelings for you, but..”_

“ _But you melt when you see your roommate? You feel like it's wrong, right? You like both of us”_

“ _Yeah, sort of… I'm so sorry, I feel so bad about this, I shouldn't have told you, and wait!! How do you know???”_

“ _Because of the way you talk about him, he pisses you off, but you think he's endearing and stuff, am I right?”_

“ _Yeah..”_

“ _Then tell him.”_

“ _Are you crazy?? That dude is a psychopath!! Remember, he sounds like a demon when he laughs!!!”_

“ _Sharpy, there's something I also gotta tell you”_

“ _You got a crush on your roommate too??”_

“ _Yeah, and I wish he was you! Don't get me wrong, I also love you, but idk man, this isn't right. But yeah, tell him. Like now!”_

“ _Are you crazy part II??? Like he's working and I'm on the campus! Plus, I don't have his phone number.”_

“ _I forgot about this. Then I don't know :/ sorry, dude, gotta go! Try not to over think, love you, bye”_

“ _Love u too <3”_

 

I need to talk to Keith. But what if he's not LonerSamurai??? I should ask Pidge before leaving college.

“Piiiidge!! I need your help!”

“Yeah, what for?”

“Is LonerSamurai Keith?”

“I don't know any LonerSamurai nor any Keith, sorry.”

“Are you kidding me??”

“Lance, deal with your emotions, hormones, whatever with him. Talk to Keith, to LonerSamurai, I don't know, but please, I have to hurry, Matt is back and it's been a long time since I haven't seen my brother, and I miss him, and don't look at me like that!!” I try the puppy eyes look.

“Dammit, Lance!! Okay, tell me!”

“LonerSamurai told me he had feelings for his roommate too. And I start to think, I mean, I wish, that Loner is Keith and since you've hacked his computer, I need to know!”

“Why don't you ask him?”

“I don't even know where he works!”

“Yeah, but he sure knows where you study!” Pidge winks at me and goes away. That evil gremlin, I swear!

 

“Need a ride?” I look behind me and Keith is waiting here with a car.

“Didn't know you had a car.”

“It's not mine, it's my brother's.”

“Won't you try to kill me?? After all, you threw some nasty underwear at my face and you take only a shower a day.” He laughs.

“I won't since I'm not the one driving.” A hot guy with a scar across his face does. “Let me introduce you my brother Shiro. Shiro, this is Lance, my roommate.” We shake hands.

“So you're the famous Lance. I hope everything's alright with Keith, I know how he can be.” The 'famous' Lance?

“Tell me 'bout it.”

“But he's a nice guy, this emo thing? It's just a shell, he's soft and stuff on the inside.”

“Shiro, I told you not to embarrass me in front of him!!” Keith blushes and pushes me in the car, on the backseat. He sits next to me and stares at me for a moment. I don't really know what to do, I mean, I wanna talk to him, I wanna tell him about my feelings, but not in front of his brother. I can't look away.

“What? What are you looking at?”

“Nothing! Your mullet is greasy and it's gross!!!”

“I just come back from work and you're doing your clean freak thing again?? Seriously??”

“Just kiss already, guys!!”

“SHIRO NO!” I notice that Keith became even redder and I feel my stomach twisting, is it _that_ obvious that I have feelings for him?? And why is he blushing so hard?? Hasn't he a boyfriend?

 

We finally arrive at home, the ride seemed so long and it was awkward after the 'just kiss already' thing. Shiro leaves us because he's got stuff to do.

“Sorry about my brother.”

“Don't worry. Soooo.. I'm the 'famous' Lance, huh?” I look confident and stuff, but in reality, I'm scared.

“Yeah, I told him about you being a clean freak, with your skin care routine and that you screamed every time I threw something at your face.” Oh.

“Did you tell him it was a dirty underwear???”

“My underwear is not dirty!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Clean freak!”

“Not my fault if you're gross!”

 

We're close from each other, a bit too close. I don't really understand what happens but my lips crash on his and he brings me closer to him, our bodies are against each other. A soft warm melts my heart. I break the embrace.

“So-Sorry, Keith, I can't.”

“Neither can I, sorry, Lance. But I want to. And I know you do too.” He comes to me but I run away, my heart pounding in my chest. I lock myself in my room. It's so not okay. I get a text from Loner.

 

“ _Dude, we need to talk. Now.”_

“ _Yeah, I know, but I can't. Not now, my feelings are so mixed up and I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, my roommate sure is attractive and stuff, and I think we should stop here, Loner.”_

“ _No, we shouldn't. I talked to IncrediblePidge and he told me to talk to you irl. It's obvious that you have strong feelings for your roommate and so do I, but we need to talk because I'm pretty sure you're my roommate, I mean, I wish you were, but we have to meet in person to be sure.”_

“ _Even if I'm a clean freak?”_

“ _Yeah”_

 

I go to the living room and see that Keith is upon the phone.

“I know, Pidge, but he won't talk to me.” I shouldn't listen to him. “Lance hates me and he has a boyfriend. Stop laughing, asshole!!” I leave the room, listening to people's phone conversations is rude.

 

I go in the shower, hoping I'll forget about what happened, but I don't think I'll be able to.

“Lance, are you in there?”

“Yeah.”

“May I come in?”

“No.”

“Okay.” I feel like a hopeless lovesick teenage girl. My heart hurts. I feel bad for Loner, I mean, I cheated on him with that hot headed mullet!!

“Lance?”

“What??”

“Are you crying?”

“Déjame en paz, por favor, Keith.” I didn't notice, but I'm crying. 

“I'm sorry, I don't understand Spanish.” I think he leaves, but I'm not sure.

 

About ten minutes later, I finally go to my bedroom. I decide to text Pidge.

 

“ _Pidge, buddy, I'm so not okay, I kissed Keith and told Loner we should stop here, I don't know what to do!”_

“ _Lance, I'm only seventeen, ask SpaceDad, I think he'll be a better help than me”_

“ _But ur a genius!”_

“ _Yeah, and yet a brain doesn't bring you the guys! Can you believe this?? Anyway, I think you and Keith should talk, I mean, the dude totally has the hots for you.”_

“ _He has a /boyfriend/”_

“ _Yeah, and?”_

“ _I can't tell him to leave his bf for me”_

“ _Okay, look, Lance, I know who Loner is, but I'm not the one who should tell u, he's the one who has to. But I don't think he knows who you are, either that or he's a coward xD”_

“ _Yeah”_

“ _Anyway, ask SpaceDad, I think he'll help you better than me, or AlteanPrincess.”_

 

I text AlteanPrincess.

 

“ _Sharpshooter? Why are you texting me? I mean, what's wrong? Are you okay?”_

“ _I'm not, I cheated on my bf with my roommate, I kissed that mullet head, I also told Loner we should stop here. I mean, my feelings are much stronger for my roommate than for him, and I wish Loner was my roommie, but hey, we don't always get what we want, do we?”_

“ _It's funny '.'”_

“ _What is funny? ;-;”_

“ _Loner just contacted SpaceDad to tell him he kissed his roommate too. Make him drink a lot and make him talk”_

“ _What's that crazy advice?? xD Srsly!! I can't do that!!”_

“ _How do you think I ended up dating SpaceDad?? xD”_

“ _You're dating SpaceDad??? Like??? Wut??”_

“ _Yeah x) Anyway, talk to him, I mean, your roommate”_

“ _What about Loner?”_

“ _Oh right, talk to him too”_

“ _You know something, I can feel it”_

“ _I can't read suddenly. I don't know”_

“ _Don't meme me”_

“ _xD gotta go, c ya”_

“ _Yeah, c ya”_

 

I hear a knock on my door.

“Lance? I know you're in there, buddy, c'mon, open the door.” It's Hunk.

“I'm here too!!” And Pidge?? I open the door and they both hug me. They come in, Pidge sits on my bed and Hunk on the floor, I'm on my desk chair.

“Keith called us, he's worried about you.”

“Why?”

“Because you usually blast some music on and you're all cheery and stuff, and not today, not since the kissing case.” Did he really have to bring this up??? I feel my cheeks slightly burning.

“Guys, I cheated on my boyfriend!! Of course, I feel terrible!!”

“Does he know?” Hunk asks.

“I haven't told him yet. I know I should, but I can't, I think I'll break up and then live alone with my ninety-nine cats!” I can feel my eyes getting wet again. Hunk looks at his phone, then at Pidge and both of them nod.

“Come with us.”

 

I follow them to find Keith in the kitchen. I can't look at him. He's using the fryer.

“What are you doing with my fryer?”

“It's a surprise, don't you even try to smell!” He put an apron on and tied his hair. Hunk covers my eyes as I hear a plate being placed in front of me. My friend uncovers my eyes and I discover some hot churros.

“Eat, they're homemade.”

“Thanks, Keith.”

“It's nothing. I mean, I heard it was you favorite dessert, so yeah.” I can't refrain a smile as I eat. They don't taste like my mom's, but they're good.

“They're good, thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

“I'm sorry I kissed you. You have a boyfriend and I knew that, and I kissed you anyway, I shouldn't have.”

“Dude, I kissed back, I'm as responsible as you are.”

“Yeah, but I'm the one who did the first step, and I shouldn't have done that.”

 

Keith grabs my tee and kisses me. I feel this warmth again, I close my eyes and kiss him back. I shouldn't, I totally shouldn't. But I can't help it, I wrap my arms around his neck. He's a pain in the ass but I think I love him. I don't know anymore. I can feel hips lips going away, I don't want this embrace to end, but I have to let him go.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I'm in love with you, Sha.. Lance.”

“What were you gonna call me?” My heart seems to swell for a moment. Was he gonna call me Sharpshooter?

“I.. Hum.. Don't kill me, please..”

“Explain.”

“We've been knowing each other for more than a year and I just realized when I told Shiro you kissed me that you were you, and Allura, I mean, AlteanPrincess told him you said you kissed me, and I understood that you were my boyfriend. So no one cheated on no one.”

“Tell me your nickname.”

“LonerSamurai on Legendary Defender. I play a knight and you're a shooter. Your character wears blue clothes, and mine wears a red outfit, we're in the Voltron guild, dude, I'm telling the truth! You're from Cuba, your family is huge and I saw you dancing naked in the bathroom, turning your back to me.”

“Oh.” I don't know what to say. “So you love me even though I'm a clean freak, huh?”

“Yeah.” He smiles.

“And I love you even though you're gross.”

 

Pidge and Hunk left us alone few moments later.

 

We kiss a lot and very soon, I want more, I need more. I place my legs around Keith as I wrap my arms around him while kissing him. He puts his hands on my butt as he leads me to my room, carrying me. I'm suddenly really hot. I'm craving for more. He tops me and moves his hips. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, but I really want to. We get rid of our clothes and we go back to kissing. His skin against mine feels great, he's warm and I feel like I'm gonna melt in his arms. My heart is pounding in my chest.

“Lance, I'm sorry, I want more.” Keith says as his hand slips in my underwear.

“It's okay, I want more too.” A long shiver goes through my spine when he starts stroking me. He takes my boxers off and goes back to caressing my length. He's slow but it feels great.

“Keith.. I wanna do the same to you.” I moan.

 

He places himself in order to be touched and to touch. He puts his underwear off and throws it on the floor. I take his cock in hand and start touching it. I groan as he goes a bit faster, I try to follow the rhythm, but he's too fast and too good. I get a bit adventurous and decide to take it to another level. I lick his cock from the bottom to the head and wrap my mouth around it.

“Oh my.. Oh Lance…” I tease the top of his penis with my tongue, I hear him moan my name again and again. I take as much as I can in my mouth and start bobbing my head. What can't be in my mouth is touched by my hand. I'm trembling because Keith's still touching me.

“¡Dios Mío!” Keith's mouth wrapped around my length. I can't stop moaning around his cock. And I feel the vibrations of his groans against mine. It feels so good, way too good. I'm losing my mind, it feels like he's gonna suck my soul out of my cock!

“Lance.. Laaaance.. Stop it.. I'm close.. And I don't want to..” I ignore him and keep going on him.

“Oh my.. I can't.. Lance, please..”

“Come for me, baby. Stain me, Keith.” His hips thrust in my mouth before he releases himself crying my name, and I swallow the whole sour thing.

“Keith.. Wait.. I'm gonna...” I hear a 'pop', meaning that he stopped sucking me. I can't take it anymore, I chant Keith's name like a prayer. His hand goes faster but then slows down when I'm too close. He goes even slower to calm me, but then he goes fast again. He's evil. My tummy is twisting, my muscles clench. He kisses my stomach and I feel butterflies going in every direction in my body. My head feels empty and I come in Keith's hand. I'm panting. I get up to wash my mouth, Keith joins me in the bathroom and kisses my neck.

“If you think I'm done with you, you're wrong!” I feel him smile against my skin. My cheeks are redder than they've ever been

 

We wash our mouths and go back to my room where we made love all night long. I'm so in love with that dork.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! 
> 
> Don't be shy and leave a little somehting to let me know if you liked it or not!! You can talk to me on tumblr @ cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> Thanks a lot ouo)


End file.
